


等待春息

by theta_nebula



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_nebula/pseuds/theta_nebula
Summary: 第二次冲击过后，日本便处于永久的夏天。在这无尽的夏天中，真嗣与薰相遇了。真嗣觉得薰像冬天。而薰留在了夏天里，于是真嗣开始等待春天。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	等待春息

你选择了永远留在夏日蔚蓝色的天空里，而在那之后，我无时无刻不在等待着春天。

我们是没有见过春天的孩子。原因是人尽皆知的“第二次冲击”。对我们来说，这场发生在出生之前的浩劫只是轻飘飘的五个字，我们没有体会到失去至亲的痛苦，也没有感受到内心的不安和恐惧，更没有经历过死去的冬春秋季。只有一个接一个的炎热的日子，烈日如同一只眼睛，怨恨地盯着大地，吵闹的蝉鸣，些许发臭的汗味，不过只要走进一个密闭的空调间，我们便无法察觉这一切。在这里，老师一遍又一遍地教着这段历史，要我们去铭记它，而空调呼呼地吹出的冷风似乎又在吹散着我们的记忆，叫我们去忘记它。对此，我们都习以为常。就像天生聋哑的孩子虽然知道别人能听到声音，却想象不出来一样，我们也从未想过四季更替的样子。  
四季是什么样子？儿时的我在读童书的时候，看到了那些插图。春天是嫩绿色的，点缀着五彩斑斓的花朵，夏天是无尽的蔚蓝与深绿，秋天是金黄色，冬天则是我从未想象过的银装素裹。我对冬天很感兴趣，因为这是最冷的季节。春天秋天的话，有时空调开得太冷，我还能借此感受一下，但冬天是什么感觉，我绞尽脑汁也想不出来。也许走进冰箱里就能感受到那种温度吧，我想。但一打开冰箱门，我伸了一只手进去，便感到寒冷难耐，一阵阵刺痛断断续续地从指尖爬上来。我放弃了，关上了冰箱门。那天只有爸爸在家，我问他，冬天是什么样子？他只说了一句：“你知道了又有什么用？”我无言以对。当时，我觉得如果用一种东西比喻爸爸的话，那就是“冬天”了吧。长大之后我才知道当时的我有多傻。只有穿上厚厚的冬衣，才能抵挡冬天的寒冷，而只有给自己的心筑起厚厚的墙壁，才能不被父亲的冷漠刺伤。   
很多年过去了，我也渐渐长大。在这几年里，依然是千篇一律的夏日，偶尔下几天雨。四季也没有出现，倒不如说，永远不会出现了吧。长辈们总是说着可惜，但我们小孩子从未有过这样的感觉。但我也看了许多关于季节的书，尝试去理解这种感受。  
后来，使徒来临，我开始与它们作战。从日历上来看，那时正是本来应该是夏天的日子。但日历一页一页地翻着，夏天也没有结束。这没有什么好奇怪的。只不过，日子开始变得压抑起来。冬二被我伤得很重，绫波死了，加持先生也死了，身边的人们逐渐在离我而去，不论是物理上还是心理上。是秋天来了吗？因为以前的人们经常把秋天和愁绪联系在一起。但其实，日历上的日子已经是冬天了。后来我才意识到，这么想其实挺没有意义的。  
再后来，薰君来到了我的身边。他说他喜欢我，他触碰了我的手，大概是因为在泡澡的缘故吧，他的手很温暖。  
人们常说恋爱像是春天，于是我时不时地在想，这是否就是春天。但我也总是想不明白，因为我从未经历过气象意义上的春天。  
这天晚上我让他留宿在我家。坐在床边聊天时，我向他提起了这个想法。他笑了：  
“拿未曾了解过的事物比喻另一个未曾了解过的事物呢。听上去有些奇怪，但确实合理，而且我并不讨厌这一点哦。”  
“我想去了解你。”我说。  
于是他向我伸出了右手，微笑着。他的皮肤是洁白的，白得不像人类，但指尖上还是有一点透着红。我很自然地去触碰他的手。但那和第一次触碰的时候不同。那触感是细腻且冰凉的。我想起了书中描写的雪。   
“还想触摸更多吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我伸出双臂，把他拥入怀中。我用脸贴着他的胸口，能听见他的心跳声。他的心脏有节律地跳动着，亲密接触并没有让它躁动起来。我本以为我会心跳不已，但似乎是跟上了他的节奏，它轻轻地跳动着。我们的心跳声和鼻息混杂在一起，让人安心，让人迷恋。一股好闻的气味飘进了我的鼻腔。倒也不是哪种香味，对了，那就是星星的味道吧。那不是我躺在草地里仰望星空闻到的泥土味和青草味，就是星星本身的味道。我没有去闻过哪个星星，当然也不可能做到，不是作为恒星、行星或是其他什么天体的存在，只是从我们的大地上能观察到的那个存在。这只是我想象中的星星的味道。这种味道是清澈的，带着寂冷，又感觉好孤独，若隐若现，总感觉他会跟着这味道一起消失似的。我下意识地抓紧了他，他也抱的更紧了。  
我感觉眼眶一热，视线模糊了。怎么回事啊，是我这段时间太压抑了吗？还是我害怕失去他？我不知道，我的大脑一片空白。他问我，为什么要哭呢？我只是抽抽噎噎地吐出三个字：不知道。他不说话，只是静静地看着我，抱着我，我也没法从他的表情里读出些什么。换做别人，我会立刻止住哭泣，但是在他的怀里，我控制不住自己，好像心里那块最柔软的地方被暴露出来了一样。他一直抱着我，不顾我的眼泪和鼻涕将他的白衬衫打湿，抚摸着我的后背，直到我平静下来。  
“薰君……你好温柔。你太温柔了……实在是太温柔了……”我还是大脑一片空白，不知道在说些什么。  
他松开了抱着我的手，换做搭在我的肩上，将我稍稍推开，直到他的整个脸都能映在我的视线里。他又抬起一只手抚摸着我的脸颊。他的手还是那么冰，我觉得他确实体温比正常人都要低一度。我汗毛一竖，但我并不讨厌。他闭上了那双血红色的眼睛，渐渐靠近过来，最后吻住了我的嘴唇。  
我又再次闻到了那股好闻的味道。我也闭上了眼睛。他的口腔比我想象中的要温暖。这一次，我没有慌乱，虽然心脏还是跳的很厉害，但我只是做出了自然的反应。他的嘴唇和舌头是那么柔软，似乎再多含一会就会化掉。我感觉到我自己也快融化了，好像就要和薰君融为一体了，但也无所谓了。原来和别人身心重叠是这么舒服的一件事啊。我以前都不知道。我觉得别人只会给我带来痛苦。为什么，为什么，眼前的这个少年这么不同呢……  
我们大概亲了很久吧。在结束的时候，我腰使不上劲，一下倒在了他的怀中，他护着我，也顺势倒在了床上。我们牵着手，互相看着对方的眼睛。  
“我感觉你更像冬天呢……”我说道。没等他问为什么，我就继续说：“除了皮肤的颜色和指尖的温度很像冬天带来的印象，我感觉你能让我感到很平静……在遇到你之前，上一个被我认为像是冬天的人，是我的父亲。那不一样，我这么想是因为他很冷漠。但那时我还小，没有看过很多书。后来，我从那些文学家们的文字中体会到了冬天的魅力，但始终还是无法具体感受到，现在，我似乎知道了。”  
他沉默了一下，表情有些严肃。  
“可你不知道冬天有多残酷。”  
我不懂他为什么要说这种话。这显得很生硬，也很不合时宜。我认为他也不是会随便泼冷水的人。  
但后来，我明白了这句话的意思。  
是的，他确实很残酷。他是使徒，他拥有毁灭人类的能力，但这都不算什么。他想要让我杀死他来完成他的愿望。既然如此，为什么一开始要对我那么好？我质问他。  
“你还记得吗？你说过我像冬天。我认为你这个比喻非常好。就着这个说吧，虽然每个人对季节的喜好都不同，但你应该等待春天。那是一切的开始。听说，曾经在这个国度，每年春天都会盛开成片成片的樱花。那一定是个非常美丽的场景吧。如果我是冬天，那等我死后，春天就会来临。所以，我的死并不是一切的结束，反而是一切的开始。这个夏天太长、太长了。也应该结束了。所以，请让我留在这里吧，留在这片蓝天里。而你，去寻找春天吧。”  
他的声音在最终教条区里回响着，仿佛一股冷冽的清流，净化着我当时浑浊不堪的内心，让我再度平静下来。我大概明白了他的意思。  
最后，捏死他的时候，那声机械的巨响和他的脑袋落水的声音，好似春雷一般。

从eva里出来之后，我坐在湖边，望着无边无际的星空。一颗星星闪着闪着，光芒逐渐变弱，最后再也看不见了。这时，我又闻到了那股好闻的味道，是星星的味道，但那不可能再是薰君身上散发出来的了。我一夜没睡，望着这星空直到它布满朝霞，再到它变成蔚蓝的深空。他就在那里啊。我仿佛能看见他的微笑。  
就像在夏天的我渴望着冬天一样，冬天的化身在夏天也能得到幸福吧……我也该去追寻我的春天，我的开始了。这之后还不知道会变成什么样子。使徒已经全部被打倒了，和平的日子就要来了吗？  
在夏天等待春天有些奇怪。但我既然经历过冬天，就有理由去等待春天吧。即便是没有你在的春天。但我会永远记住你的。

冬天还会再度来临。


End file.
